cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri's Revenge patch 1.001
Patch 1.001 for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge was released in December 2001, and was the first and only official patch for the game. It is the default version installed within The First Decade and The Ultimate Collection compilations. Changes General * To maximize game performance for all game modes, it's best to set the game's resolution to 640x480 pixels. The higher the resolution setting, the slower the game's performance, especially on lower end PCs. * Another way to maximize WOL game performance is to never adjust the Internet Connection Slider (in WOL Options Screen). The game determines the optimal setting before starting the battle. This is often confused by users in believing moving this slider will increase the game’s speed, which it does not. * PCs with more than one CD-ROM device caused the game to launch slowly. This has been fixed. Units & Structures * Sometimes the Construction Yard would disappear if it was captured by Yuri Prime, and then Yuri Prime was killed while the Con Yard was being packed up. This has been fixed by not allowing the player to deploy/un-deploy the Con Yard in this situation. * Sometimes an exiting vehicle would be stuck on the edge of the War Factory, causing the War Factory to become unusable if the vehicle were chrono'd just as it was about to come out of the structure. This will no longer happen. * Oil Derricks did not animate on some maps. This has now been fixed. * Sometimes an exiting Robot tank may be stuck on the edge of the War Factory and causing the War Factory to become unusable, if the Robot Control Center was destroyed just as the tank was about to come out of the structure. This will no longer happen. * If a vehicle being repaired by a Repair Depot was chrono'd to a new location, that vehicle would continue to be repaired even though it was no longer on the Repair Depot. This has been fixed. * The player could sell a vehicle that was being repaired on an Allied Repair Depot, unlike the Soviet Repair Depot. Now, the player can't use either type of Repair Depots to sell vehicles. * Infantry were allowed to interact (garrison, un-garrison, engineer, and C4) with a building that was being chrono'd by a Chrono Legionnaire. Doing so would disrupt the chrono effect. These will no longer be allowed. * If the enemy units garrison/un-garrison a building, Boris' laser designator could be interrupted and the MiGs called off. This will no longer happen. * Using the Genetic mutator on any infantry on a bridge killed the infantry rather than being transformed to Brutes. Now, the infantry will be turned into Brutes. * If the player placed an infantry unit with a Crazy Ivan bomb on it into a Battle Fortress, waited for the timer to tick down, then deployed the infantry, the bomb would be gone. Now, the bomb will explode right after the infantry exits the Battle Fortress. * If any unit that can attack from within a Battle Fortress was placed in a Battle Fortress, then into an Amphibious Transport, then moved elsewhere, the player would still retain the ability to attack from the location where the Battle Fortress was loaded, even though the unit is no longer there. This has been fixed. * The Airforce Command Headquarters can no longer have rally points. * Now you can set the Naval Yard’s rally point while it's being placed/constructed. * Using a Magnetron to levitate, and then drop, a vehicle over a high bridge, would cause the vehicle to fall through the bridge and land on the water below. Now, the vehicle will no longer fall through the bridge. * Sometimes, the Magnetron would become confused and continuously pick up and drop an enemy vehicle. This has been fixed. * A Squid could be pulled onto land if it was chrono'd or magnetron'd while attacking a vehicle. Now, a chrono'd squid will be killed; a magnetron'd Squid will let go. * If a Slave miner were dropped into water, the freed Slaves would turn neutral instead of joining the player that freed them. Now, the slaves will join the player that freed them. * Sometimes, when a Battle Fortress full of infantry was deployed, the infantry would become uncontrollable as they walked back where they came from or attack the enemy's base. This has been fixed. * When a vehicle carrying additional units was sent into a Grinder, the player would receive money only for that vehicle. Now, the player will receive money for all units it's carrying, too, including Terror Drones. * Sometimes a stray unit would get stuck in a Grinder, causing the Grinder to become unusable. This has been fixed. * When a Yuri Clone was loaded into a Battle Fortress, then mind controlled an enemy unit, and that Battle Fortress was sent into a Grinder, the player could still control that mind-controlled unit even though the Yuri Clone had already been destroyed. Now, the mind-controlled unit will be returned to its previous owner. * In a multiplayer game, if the host loaded a Yuri Clone, Yuri Prime, or Psi commando into a Battle Fortress, then mind controlled enemy units, then ordered this Battle Fortress into a Grinder and exited the game, the guest's game would receive an internal error. This has been fixed. * If a hero unit (Tanya, Boris, Yuri Prime) was placed into a transport, and that transport was destroyed on water, the player would not be allowed to make another one of these units. This has been fixed. * The planes from the Allied Aircraft Carrier could be made to attack out of range targets if you switch targets while it's firing its missiles. Now, this will no longer be allowed. * Yuri Clone’s psychic blast used to harm nearby Yuri Prime units. Now, Yuri Prime is immune to Yuri Clone’s psychic blasts. * When a GI or Guardian GI was affected by the Chaos Drone's gas, the owner of that unit could still continue to deploy and un-deploy it. This will no longer be allowed. * The AI-controlled Yuri Prime would never sell off the captured buildings. Now, the AI-controlled Yuri Prime will sell off any building it captures. * The production of the Navy SEAL unit will now be accompanied with an audio announcement as it comes out of the Barracks. * The LAX building can now be garrisoned in multiplayer games. * Deployed Guardian GIs had problems harming the Paratroopers. Now, the Paratroopers will take damage. * An elite Magnetron's firing range was a bit shorter than a standard Magnetron. It now has the same range. * The Gatling Cannon's ground-target attack range has been slightly increased. * Boris' attack cursor and attack action on the occupied Tank bunker was reversed. Now, whenever Boris attacks an occupied Tank Bunker, the MiGs will be called. * Tanya used to be allowed to attack the vehicle inside the Tank Bunker. This will no longer be allowed. * The Soviet Spy Plane and MiGs have been made more durable. * An IFV loaded with infantry could be made to look like a standard IFV by building a wall around it, then deploying it. This will no longer be allowed. * The Rhino Tank's build speed has been slightly decreased. * The Siege Chopper's cost has been slightly decreased. * The Slave Miner's cost has been slightly increased. * If ordered from the Structure Tab, the Slave Miner now builds slightly slower. However, if ordered from the Units Tab, the Slave Miner now builds slightly faster. * The Chaos Drone now costs slightly more, builds and shoots slightly slower. Multiplay * Trainers that remove the game's shroud will no longer work. If any such hack is detected, the game will be forced out of sync and the cheater will be logged for corrective action. * Sometimes, if the host had quit out of the game channel right after it was created, the client would become stuck in the lobby and unable to respond at all. Now, the client will time out and properly return to the lobby. * All screens that might experience slow Internet connection now have an active indicator to inform the user that the system has not locked up during lengthy waiting periods. * The Clan Abbreviation column in the WOL lobby has been expanded to accommodate longer names/text. Other * Using large font can result in some shell screen issues. For example, text position on the buttons could be off, start positions and team fields could be off in the drop-down selection boxes, etc. To correct this, set your system font to the standard/small font. (Desktop – Properties – Appearance – Scheme – Windows Standard). * If you are using Windows 2000, or Windows XP, or systems with multi-processors, and you experience problems with the movie's audio, then set the system's audio Hardware Acceleration down to the Basic setting (under Audio Properties). Undocumented changes * In Operation: Hollywood and Vain, the voice sets of Flint Westwood, Sammy Stallion and Arnnie Frankenfurter have been changed to that of a standard GI, with their names being changed to more generic ones. Download mirrors * Westwood Studios' FTP server (all languages; uptime may vary) * Westwood Studios' FTP mirror at Bachsau.com (all languages) * Patches-Scrolls.com (all languages) * C&C Patch Centre at CNCNZ.com (English only) * CnCSaga.com (French only) * GameFront (DBolical): **Chinese **English **French **German **Korean Category:Yuri's Revenge official patches